


Young Heros

by GhosthunterJIO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Girl Power, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhosthunterJIO/pseuds/GhosthunterJIO
Summary: When the hero’s need help, the unexpected step up.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor

The fight was long lasting, destruction rot the streets, civilians unable to find safety cower behind rubble. Thor took this all in, barely conscious, his hammer laying out of sight. His team mate struggled with their foe, a new villain with powers in seen. 

He struggled to heave himself out off the concrete hole he created. Mind only half there and strength waining, he drew on his resolve to protect the planet he deemed his. 

Light foot step approached, he glanced up to the small body, a light girl in a purple dress, frilly socks, high heals and no hair on her skull, only a flower head band. In her arms was mjolnir, his beloved hammer, small shaking hand held the tool out to him. 

This child, tear filled eyes, and a reassuring smile, braved the dangerous field to deliver him a valuable item and chosen weapon. This little human, pure intentions, heart of gold, and courage to rival a lion was why he fought for this planet.

Humans were curious creatures, so weak and fragile, but powerful in their own right. 

“Be safe.” She whispered as he took his hammer back. With one last smile she turned and fled to safety.

...

Lucy wasn’t all that special. She wasn’t particularly good at anything, and other kids didn’t want to play with her. They all thought she was contagious. 

Lucy wasn’t to concerned with that though, cancer was a war she had won. She had been on the brick of death for so long and she had won fair and square. She knew most of that had to be contributed to her loving supportive family. They stayed by her side through it all. Lucy did all she could for them. 

And she survived. 

So when another force rot destruction on the city, as a new villain arose, lucy continued to survive, to fight for her life, even as the frozen face of her mommy and the headless body of her sister flashed through her mind. Her daddy and big brothers were out of state for a boys trip, and she had to live to be with them. 

Tears filled her large eyes and her bottom lip wiggled as she forced herself not to cry, she had to be brave, she had to get to safety. She crawled under rubble for safety, knowing being out in the open would be much worse. 

The was a sharp sound of something slicing through wind just as silver raced across her vision. The thing slammed into the ground so hard she could feel the earth beneath her rumble. 

She shuffled warily over to the small crater, finding a war hammer buried in the ground. She studied the intricate designs knowing she recognized the tool... Thor’s Hammer. Her head snapped up in search of the alien prince, gaze zeroing in one a burly man pulling himself out of a pit. Silver armor, red cloak, blond hair, that was Thor. 

Gingerly, lucy picked up the item, finding it to be lighter than it appeared. She eyed in speculatively, knowing it should be a heavy piece of metal but having no time to ponder the fact. She scuttled towards the thunder god, hesitant to be out in the open, vulnerable to the bad guys. 

She awkwardly held the weapon out to him. When she caught his worried eyes she couldn’t help the sad but reassuring smile that grew on her lips despite the tears in her eyes and grief in the heart. 

As he withdrew Lucy of her burden, she offered her farewell. 

“Be Safe.”

Death wasn’t foreign to Lucy, she spent most of her life on what she assumed would be her death bed, but she survived, she knew a survivor when she saw one.


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and the street rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this, I really like this chapter for some reason.

Clint

They were in California this time, fighting in Sanbernardino County. Clint didn’t know the area, hadn’t had time to memorize streets and routes. The consequence for this was him getting lost. That’s not to say he just wandered off all willy nilly, no, he just caught a joy ride on an enemy drone. 

The thing was fast and streamline, armed with lightweight weapons. He’d gotten twirled around, and stunned for his efforts before he fell into a tree. 

“Stupid super villains. “ he grumbled looking around, trying to find something familiar...there was nothing. Of course! This was just his luck! Why was he always the one away from the battle field. The buzz of the drone was near by, so he followed, hoping it would be heading back to its master. 

The scraping of shoes on gravel echoed around him, he ran faster. Puffed breathing and subtle zapping of a taser, he pushed further. A crash as he rounded the corner, eyes sharp, arrow notched, ready for battle. Standing I. The middle of the street was a girl, ragged clothes, dirty and worn. Her hair cut short, eyes jaded, skin dining a caramel tan. 

She shot him a look, startled at his appearance. She shifted her stance, ready to run, in her hand was a slab of wood, at her feet was the drone, metal bent, wire exposed. 

“Wait.” Clint warned, relaxing his grip on his bow. “Do you know this area, can you take me to the fight?”

The girl, she couldn’t be any older than ten, narrowed her eyes, sizing him up before she offered a jerky nod. She moved towards him, quickly snatching up his arm and dragging him through the streets. 

“Hey, Hey! Let go, I can follow just fine jeez!” He shouted, trying to wrestle himself out of the grip. The girl had a surprising amount of strength. A swift twist, a sharp jerk, and suddenly he was against an ally wall being glowered at by this tiny Latina girl who started waving her hands around dramatically,...or so he thought. 

The girl obviously saw the confusion in his eyes, as she stopped, took in a deep breath, and released the tension in her body, hands coming up to sign. 

“I will help you, but we must follow the street rules. We are trespassing. Follow me, quickly.” He read

“Well why didn’t you say so earlier! Lead on!” He offered his arm with a teasing smile. The girl’s lip quirked slighting, and then they were off. 

They made quick work of getting to the thicket of the action, and when they arrived Clint turned to the girl and signed. 

“Thank you for your help.”

A bright smile lit up her face as she turned to to run from danger. Clint would remember the girl for years to come. 

———

Jen was four when she ran away, at the time she didn’t know much about the world, only that it consisted of an abusive asshole and a negligent narcissist bitch. Neither wanted a child, and death would be imminent if she stayed. So she ran. 

It became prominent to her that the world was a beautiful place filled with ugly people. Of course, she had also met a few exceptions to that (an old deaf lady that taught her sign language after learning she was mute, an teenage boy who taught her how to fight dirty and win, a gay man that taught her how to cook with only what you had on you, a trans woman who taught her how to heal, ext.). 

Jen learned how to survive the streets, she could free run and parkour with no fear, she learned that death was inevitable so she had to live life to its fullest. No, she never went to school, but she could earn money just fine, she thrives in the arts department, she sold trinket and commissioned art online, she was poor but she found that despite the hard ships, she loved living. 

So when she came face to camera with a current villain’s drone, she faced the challenge head on, ready to run if she found she couldn’t over come the piece of machinery, and to fight with all she had because there were people who cared for her and that she cared for. She had fans that wanted more of her work, she wanted to inspire others like others had inspired her. She had a reason to live and that made her dangerous. 

In a flash, a slab of wood was in her hands, gravel shifting loud under her feet,, she was ready. A taser shot out, prepared to zap her but she was having none of it. Her skills and lethal body aiding her in moving quickly. A heaving breather, the sound of metal crumbling under the weight of her swing, victory rushed through her veins. 

A skid on boots and asphalt, she whipping her head towards the invader, ready for another enemy, only to find a known hero, Hawkeye. She really needed to get out of there, she was no match for what ever he had to fight against. 

“Wait! Do you you know that area? Can you take me to the fight?”

Was he being serious? Really? Had he gotten lost? The thought was both worrying and incredibly humorous to her, she didn’t show that though, no need for him to think she was mocking him. She nodded and strode over to him, taking a firm hold of his arm as she dragged him along. They had to stop when he tried to struggle though. They were in dangerous territory, they had to get out of there before the gang caught word. 

She whipped around to face him, hands flying about in almost incoherent aborted words, a result of her frustration and fear. She stopped to calm herself, signing correctly this time. 

“I will help you, but we must follow the street rules. We are trespassing. Follow me, quickly.”

She lead him through streets, alleyways, back streets, at one point she even lead him to a roof top and down a tree. When they reached his destination, he signed his farewell, she couldn’t help the genuine smile that pulled at her lips. 

Yeah, she wanted to be like him, someone that would inspire others to do their best even at their lowest points. 

Getting lost in the middle of battle, really.


End file.
